This Is (Not) Perfect Life
by gladiolus92
Summary: Tak pernah ada kehidupan yang sempurna. Meskipun Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Luhan selalu berharap agar memiliki kehidupan sempurna, tapi tetap tak ada kesempurnaan dalam hidup mereka \ KAISOO and HANSOO of EXO \ GS ONLY FOR KYUNGSOO \ ONESHOOT \ DONT LIKE DONT READ!


**Title: This Is (Not) Perfect Life**

**Pairing: KaiSoo and HanSoo slight! TaeKai**

**Rate: T or maybe T+**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance**

**Length: Oneshoot [1/1]**

**Summary:**

**Tak pernah ada kehidupan yang sempurna. Meskipun Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Luhan selalu berharap agar memiliki kehidupan sempurna, tapi tetap tak ada kesempurnaan dalam hidup mereka.**

**NOTE: special for ****KyungiNoru ****yang request FF Angst atau Hurt KaiSoo :)**

**Sebenarnya aku gak sengaja nulis FF ini. Sebelumnya aku berniat hiatus, tapi kemarin aku ada acara yang sangat membosankan, dan akhirnya aku ngetik FF ini di HP pas acara itu^^**

**GENDER SWITCH ONLY FOR DO KYUNGSOO | ONESHOOT | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p>Musik KPOP saat ini sudah sangat mendunia. Musik pop yang berasal dari Negeri Ginseng Korea Selatan itu sudah berhasil menginvasi hampir seluruh sudut di muka bumi.<p>

Musik KPOP menancapkan akar-akar kokohnya di banyak negara. Tak peduli negara itu merupakan negara maju ataupun negara berkembang. Banyak sekali _fans _KPOP yang tersebar di berbagai belahan dunia.

Penggemar KPOP di dunia tentu pernah mendengar nama Do Kyungsoo. Ya. Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu _soloist_ KPOP yang sejak akhir tahun lalu memulai langkah _go international._

Langkah Kyungsoo itu terbilang sangat cepat, mengingat gadis bermarga Do itu baru resmi debut sebagai penyanyi dari SM _Entertainment _pada awal tahun 2011.

Sebagai artis yang sebenarnya tergolong baru, Kyungsoo ternyata mampu membuktikan kualitasnya.

Tak hanya parasnya yang jelita, namun suaranya juga sangatlah merdu.

Soal paras, tak ada yang perlu diragukan dari sosok Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memiliki kulit putih susu yang mulus tanpa cacat, matanya bulat bersinar, hidungnya mancung, pipinya sedikit _chubby, _dan aura imut nan menggemaskan senantiasa melingkupi diri Kyungsoo.

Suaranya pun tak perlu diragukan. Karakter _vocal _Kyungsoo bisa dibilang khas. Suaranya mungkin tak begitu _powerful _jika dibandingkan penyanyi wanita lain macam Hyorin Sistar maupun _soloist _Ailee. Tapi percayalah, suara Kyungsoo tetaplah pantas untuk dimasukan dalam jajaran terbaik.

Suara Kyungsoo sangatlah halus dan lembut. Membuat banyak orang akan merasa tersentuh jika Kyungsoo sudah bernyanyi.

Di samping aktif di bidang tarik suara, sejak tahun ini Kyungsoo juga mulai menjamah dunia akting. Wajah cantik Kyungsoo mulai menghiasi layar kaca maupun layar lebar.

Selain nilai positif dari segi wajah dan dari segi bakat, Kyungsoo juga memiliki nilai positif dari segi sifat dan pembawaannya.

Kyungsoo berbeda dari artis lain yang selalu ingin tampil _glamo__ur. _Kyungsoo terbilang sederhana. Pakaian Kyungsoo selalu sopan dan relatif tertutup, dan ia pun bukan merupakan penggemar perhiasan dengan harga selangit.

Kyungsoo juga tak pernah _neko-neko _selama hidupnya. Jika artis lain sangat suka berfoya-foya dengan menghabiskan malam di dunia gemerlap, maka Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun pergi ke klub malam maupun tempat sejenisnya.

Gadis jelita itu juga tak pernah menyentuh alkohol, rokok, narkoba, maupun jenis barang haram lainnya. Sungguh. Kyungsoo merupakan artis yang _bersih_ dan kalem_._

Pembawaan Kyungsoo juga berbeda dengan artis lain. Kyungsoo merupakan artis yang ramah dan selalu tampil apa adanya.

Jika artis lain kebanyakan terkesan berusaha menjaga _image _dan sering tampil di belakang topeng kepalsuan, maka Kyungsoo sangatlah berbeda. Ia justru selalu ingin menunjukkan pada publik siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, dan tak pernah menutupi keburukannya —meskipun pada dasarnya keburukan Kyungsoo memang hanya sedikit-.

Kyungsoo selalu tampil _jujur _pada publik, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mendapat penilaian yang positif dari publik.

Hidup Kyungsoo hampir mendekati kata sempurna. Ia dicintai oleh keluarganya, teman-temannya, juga para penggemarnya.

Hal itu tentu membuat Kyungsoo selalu merasa bahagia.

Namun kesan sempurna dalam hidup Kyungsoo mulai pudar sejak dua bulan lalu. Sejak sang kekasih terbukti selingkuh di belakangnya. Parahnya, kekasihnya itu selingkuh dengan seorang pria. Padahal Kyungsoo memiliki trauma pada hal yang berbau cinta sesama jenis.

Kekasih Kyungsoo —yang sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai mantan karena dua bulan lalu hubungan mereka berakhir- juga berprofesi sebagai seorang artis, lebih tepatnya merupakan seorang _member boyband _papan atas Korea, EXO.

Mantan kekasih Kyungsoo merupakan seorang pria tampan, tinggi, berkulit eksotis, dan memiliki aura _sexy _yang luar biasa.

Pria itu memiliki nama panggung Kai, tapi Kyungsoo _dulu_ lebih suka memanggilnya dengan nama asli, Kim Jongin.

EXO merupakan _boygroup _yang debut pada awal tahun 2012, dan bernaung dibawah manajemen SM _Entertainment._ Itu artinya, Kyungsoo dan sang mantan berada di bawah naungan agensi yang sama.

Kai hanyalah satu dari sepuluh _member _EXO. Sebagai grup idola, EXO memiliki sepuluh _member _tampan dengan kharisma yang berlainan.

Usia Kai sebenarnya satu tahun lebih muda dibanding Kyungsoo —usia Kyungsoo 22 tahun, sedangkan usia Kai 21 tahun-.

Hubungan keduanya bertahan selama sembilan bulan sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo memutus hubungan mereka.

Hubungan mereka itu dipublikasikan. Kyungsoo dan Kai menjadi _official couple _pertama SM _Entertainment, _dan pemberitaan tentang hubungan mereka dulu benar-benar membuat jagad hiburan Korea Selatan gempar.

Berakhirnya kisah cinta mereka akhirnya juga dipublikasikan. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo tak mau menyimpan rahasia dari publik. Ia tak mau berpura-pura _baik-baik saja _di depan khalayak ramai.

Selama sembilan bulan menjalin hubungan, Kai dan Kyungsoo selalu tampil harmonis dan manis di depan publik. Meskipun demikian, mereka tak terlalu mengumbar kemesraan di depan para penggemar.

Alhasil, para penggemar mendukung penuh hubungan mereka meskipun pada awalnya banyak sekali penggemar yang tak terima.

Walaupun awalnya Kyungsoo ragu untuk menerima cinta dari pria yang lebih muda darinya, namun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo justru sangat mencintai Kai. Demikian pula dengan Kai yang sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

Pasangan itu bahkan tak ragu untuk memakai barang-barang _couple _seperti cincin, gelang, jaket, dan barang-barang lainnya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya berniat untuk serius dalam menjalin hubungan dengan Kai. Ia bahkan sudah memimpikan pernikahan yang sempurna bersama Kai, selanjutnya membina keluarga yang juga sempurna.

Tapi sayang, hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan karena perselingkuhan.

Kyungsoo sempat depresi berat saat hubungannya dengan Kai berakhir. Saat itu ia sedang berada di Amerika untuk mempromosikan _single_ barunya yang bertaraf internasional, dan ia merasa sangat terluka karena pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Kai.

Tapi Kyungsoo sangat ingin cepat _move on. _Jadilah ia menerima cinta seorang pemuda setelah ia resmi berpisah dengan Kai selama tiga minggu.

Pemuda itu sangat tulus mencintai Kyungsoo, sehingga ia bersedia untuk membantu Kyungsoo melupakan Kai. Meskipun faktanya, sampai detik ini hati Kyungsoo hanyalah untuk Kai.

Keinginan Kyungsoo untuk cepat _move on _agaknya menemui kendala ekstra besar. Sebuah kejadian baru yang terjadi satu bulan lalu membuatnya kembali berada pada kondisi depresi berat. Ia terpaksa harus berurusan dengan sang mantan kekasih (lagi) meskipun dengan kasus yang berbeda.

**_~FLASHBACK_****_ (A month ago)~_**

_Setelah dua bulan lamanya Kyungsoo berada di negeri orang, akhirnya hari ini Kyungsoo menginjakkan kaki lagi di tanah kelahirannya, Korea Selatan._

_Senyum terus terkembang indah di bibir Kyungsoo. Promosi _single _barunya di Amerika berjalan lancar. Lagu berbahasa Inggris yang dinyanyikan oleh Kyungsoo diterima oleh dunia __internasional._

_Sebagai seorang artis, selama tiga tahun ini Kyungsoo tinggal di sebuah _apartment elite _yang terletak di pusat Kota Seoul._

_Tapi malam ini, saat ia kembali lagi ke Korea, ia tak ingin langsung kembali ke _apartment-_nya. Ia ingin mengunjungi kekasih barunya__ terlebih dahulu._

_Maklum saja, Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya itu mulai menjalin hubungan minggu lalu, tapi mereka hanya meresmikan hubungan itu lewat sambungan telepon._

_Jadi tak heran jika hari ini Kyungsoo sangat ingin bertemu dengan kekasih barunya itu. Meskipun hati dan cinta Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya diberikan untuk sang kekasih baru, namun Kyungsoo bertekad untuk mencoba membalas rasa cinta kekasih barunya itu._

_Saat ini Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian di sebuah bangunan _apartment _megah yang juga berada di Seoul. _Manager-_nya tak menemaninya karena ia memang ingin memiliki _quality time _bersama kekasihnya._

_Saat memasuki gedung _apartment _itu, Kyungsoo menutup rapat wajah serta tubuhnya. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker, kepalanya ditutupi oleh topi, dan tubuhnya dibalut jaket tebal._

_Hubungan Kyungsoo dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang tidak dipublikasikan. __Ada alasan yang membuat Kyungsoo belum ingin jujur kepada publik. Hasilnya, __saat ini ia berusaha keras agar tak ada yang melihat dirinya di _apartment _sang kekasih._

_Kyungsoo__ kini sudah sampai di lantai 11 gedung besar itu. Ia berjalan pelan, dan akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu dengan nomor 1101._

_Pintu di depannya itu tak asing bagi Kyungsoo, karena ia memang sering berkunjung kesana, bahkan jauh sebelum ia menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya._

_Kyungsoo kemudian melepas maskernya, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu._

_Rasa gugup mendera Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, ia tak memberitahu kekasihnya bahwa ia akan berkunjung hari ini. Ia berniat untuk memberi _surprise _pada kekasihnya._

_Beberapa menit berlalu, dan akhirnya pintu coklat di depan Kyungsoo terbuka._

_Kyungsoo membeku di atas titik pijakannya begitu ia melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya._

_Bukan...bukan kekasihnya yang membuka pintu di depan Kyungsoo. Pria yang saat ini berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo adalah..._

_Sang mantan..._

_Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai._

_Suasana canggung langsung menyergap begitu dua manusia itu berdiri saling berhadapan. Hal itu dikarenakan hubungan mereka memang memburuk pasca mereka berpisah._

_Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menghindari dan mengabaikan Kai selama__ satu bulan ini. Hal itu mudah ia lakukan karena setelah putus dengan Kai, Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan kegiatan promosi lagunya di Amerika._

_Tapi detik ini ia tampaknya tak bisa menghindar. Ini adalah pertemuan langsung mereka setelah putus, dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

_"Dimana Luhan _oppa?" _Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya meskipun matanya tak mau mengarah pada mata Kai._

_Kai diam untuk beberapa saat. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang dirindukannya. Mungkin Kai memang telah melakukan kesalahan karena berkhianat pada Kyungsoo, tapi sesungguhnya Kai masih sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo._

_Merasa pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh sang mantan, Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu._

_Tapi langkah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tertahan saat tangan Kai mencekal lengannya._

_"Apa maumu?" kembali Kyungsoo bertanya, namun kali ini dengan nada yang super dingin._

_Kai tak bicara apapun. Ia hanya langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo ke dalam _apartment-_nya, kemudian menutup pintu _apartment, _menguncinya, dan membuang kunci itu ke sembarang arah._

_Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya karena kaget._

_Kini Kyungsoo tak bisa lari lagi. _Apartment _besar itu kini mengurungnya. Tak hanya itu__, tubuh besar Kai kini juga mengurungnya. Kai menghimpit tubuh kecil Kyungsoo pada pintu yang tertutup._

_"Kenapa kau mencari Luhan _hyung?" _Kai akhirnya mau buka mulut setelah tadi ia hanya terus diam._

_Kyungsoo merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Sepertinya di tempat itu hanya ada mereka berdua, dan kinipun tubuhnya terkunci oleh dua tangan Kai yang ada di samping kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Kyungsoo tak bisa kabur._

_"Lu-Luhan _oppa _adalah_ _kekasihku! Jadi wajar jika aku mencarinya!"_

_Kai tertawa singkat saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menduga jika jawaban itu yang akan ia dengar._

_Ya. Luhan adalah kekasih baru Kyungsoo. Luhan juga sama seperti __Kai, merupakan _member _dari _boygroup_ EXO._

_Itulah alasan Kyungsoo untuk tetap menyimpan rahasia perihal hubungannya dengan Luhan. Ia yakin bahwa para _fans _akan heboh jika tahu bahwa kini Kyungsoo tengah mengencani satu _member _EXO yang lain._

_Kyungsoo seolah menjadi penakluk EXO, dan para penggemar bisa jadi akan berubah menjadi _haters _Kyungsoo._

_"Aku tahu jika Luhan _hyung _adalah kekasih barumu, _noona," _Kai mulai menggerakkan jemarinya untuk membelai wajah Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa kau tak benar-benar mencintai Luhan _hyung. _Do Kyungsoo masih mencintai Kim Jongin. Aku yakin itu."_

_"Tutup mulutmu, Kai!" setelah putus, Kyungsoo memang tak mau lagi memanggil Kai dengan nama aslinya. "Aku sudah sangat kecewa padamu, dan aku tak sudi untuk mencintaimu lagi!"_

_Kembali Kai tertawa. "Benarkah itu? Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, _noona. _Aku masih ingin bersamamu."_

_Kyungsoo mulai berontak dalam kungkungan Kai. "Lepaskan aku, Kai! Biarkan aku pergi!"_

_"Tidak, sebelum keinginanku tercapai, _noona."

_Tubuh Kyungsoo yang tadi bergerak-gerak di dalam kungkungan Kai kini mulai diam. "Keinginanmu? Memangnya apa keinginanmu, pria brengsek?"_

_Kai mengulum senyum pilu untuk mantan kekasihnya. Sesungguhnya hati Kai sesak mendengar panggilan kasar yang diberikan Kyungsoo untuknya. "Aku menginginkanmu, _noona. _Hanya dirimu."_

_"Kau menginginkanku? Hanya diriku?" kembali Kyungsoo bertanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Taemin? Ia sudah menjadi kekasih barumu, 'kan? Kau itu _gay, _Kai. Tak seharusnya kau menginginkan seorang wanita!"_

_Mata Kai mulai memancarkan emosi. "Aku berpacaran dengan Taemin karena aku frustasi! Aku frustasi karena kau meninggalkanku!"_

_"AKU TIDAK MENINGGALKANMU, BODOH! KAU YANG MENINGGALKANKU! KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN TAEMIN!"_

_Lee Taemin. Nama itulah yang menjadi penghancur hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo._

_Taemin juga merupakan seorang artis SM _Entertainment, _dan tergabung dalam grup SHINee yang sudah lebih dulu debut sebelum Kyungsoo dan EXO debut._

_Taemin adalah sahabat dekat Kai. Kyungsoo tahu hal itu, dan ia pun menyambut baik persahabatan mereka._

_Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu bahwa Taemin adalah seorang _gay _dan jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan Kim Jongin alias Kai._

_Mirisnya, Kai akhirnya menanggapi cinta Taemin dan berselingkuh di belakang Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo ada di Amerika._

_"Saat itu aku sangat merindukanmu, _noona. _Tapi kau sedang ada di luar negeri, dan aku melampiaskan rasa rinduku pada Taemin. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, _noona!"

_Mendengar pembelaan Kai, suara tawa sarkastis terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Pelampiasan katamu? Jangan-jangan saat ini aku juga hanya menjadi pelampiasan rasa rindumu pada Taemin karena sekarang Taemin sedang berada di Jepang."_

_Kai geram mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Dengan kasar ia mencengkeram dua pundak Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. "Kau harus percaya padaku, _noona. _Aku hanya menginginkanmu."_

_Setelah membuat pernyataan tegas, Kai langsung mencium Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Ciuman itu bukan ciuman lembut yang menenangkan hati, tapi ciuman itu dipenuhi oleh nafsu dan rasa menginginkan._

_Mungkin benar. Kai _menginginkan _Kyungsoo._

_"Kau masih ingat perkataanku beberapa bulan lalu, _noona?" _tanya Kai setelah ia mengakhiri ciuman sepihaknya. Wajahnya masih sangat berdekatan dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang merah sempurna. "Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku inginkan. Untuk urusan seks pertamaku pun aku ingin melakukannya denganmu, _noona."

_Tubuh Kyungsoo seketika menegang. Ia bisa melihat mata Kai berkilat nafsu, dan itu sama sekali bukan pertanda baik._

_Selama sembilan bulan berpacaran, Kyungsoo dan Kai sama sekali belum pernah melakukan seks. Langkah terjauh yang pernah mereka capai hanyalah ciuman bibir saja. Tak pernah terjadi hal yang lebih dari itu._

_Kyungsoo memiliki prinsip untuk menjaga kesuciannya sampai hari pernikahannya tiba. Ia ingin melakukan seks pertamanya dengan suaminya._

_Kai selalu menghormati prinsip Kyungsoo itu. Ia sendiri juga bukan pemuda yang haus seks. Hal itu terbukti dari status _virgin _yang sampai sekarang masih ia sandang. Kai belum pernah melakukan seks, sama seperti Kyungsoo._

_Tapi pada suatu hari Kai pernah berkata pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia ingin menjadi suami Kyungsoo, lalu melakukan seks pertama mereka bersama._

_Benar. Kyungsoo masih ingat dengan jelas ucapan Kai beberapa bulan silam sebelum mereka putus._

_Kyungsoo bahkan saat itu mengatakan harapannya yang ternyata sama dengan Kai. Ia ingin menjadi istri Kai, dan ingin menjadikan Kai sebagai orang pertama yang merenggut kesuciannya saat mereka sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri._

_Sayangnya, impian mereka telah kandas._

_"Kau juga memiliki harapan yang sama denganku 'kan, _noona? _Kau ingin aku menjadi orang pertama yang mengambil kesucianmu, 'kan?"_

_Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, selanjutnya setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya. Sungguh. Kyungsoo merasa takut. "Ti-tidak, Kai. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Ar-artinya kau tak akan menjadi suamiku, dan tak akan ada seks yang kita lakukan bersama."_

_Ekspresi wajah Kai yang tadinya penuh nafsu kini berubah sendu. Tapi perubahan ekspresi itu juga tak lama karena ia kembali menemukan kepercayaan dirinya. "Tapi aku tetap ingin melakukan seks pertamaku denganmu, _noona. _Kalaupun kita tak bisa bersama, yang penting aku memiliki _memory _berharga tentang penyatuan tubuh kita, _noona."

_Dan detik selanjutnya Kai kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan rakus._

_Kyungsoo tentu berusaha untuk berontak, namun usahanya sia-sia karena Kai menahan tubuh Kyungsoo. Bahkan__ tangan Kai mulai meraba-raba bagian tubuh Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kai benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya tadi._

_Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo selain menangis keras. Tubuhnya terus dijamah oleh Kai, dan rasanya tubuh itu melemas begitu saja._

_Mungkin akal sehat Kyungsoo menolak, tapi mau tak mau tubuhnya terangsang oleh ulah Kai. Hasilnya, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan terus menangis._

_Kyungsoo akhirnya juga pasrah ketika Kai menggendongnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya._

_Diantara tangisan, pemberontakan, teriakan, perlawanan__, dan desahan...akhirnya kesucian Kyungsoo berhasil direnggut oleh Kai._

_Kesucian Kyungsoo direnggut di dalam _dorm _EXO. _Dorm _yang sebenarnya juga ditinggali oleh Luhan, kekasihnya._

**_~FLASHBACK END~_**

_Memory _tentang malam panasnya bersama Kai cukup untuk membuat hati Kyungsoo terasa sangat perih.

Ia sangat sedih karena ia tak bisa menjaga kehormatannya. Meskipun kesuciannya direnggut oleh orang yang ia cintai, namun tetap saja rasa sesal menghantui batin Kyungsoo.

Apalagi kini keadaannya semakin buruk. Kyungsoo kini meratapi _test pack _di tangannya yang memampangkan dua garis merah.

_Positif. _Kyungsoo positif hamil.

Baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu Kyungsoo melakukan tes kehamilan karena belakangan ini tubuhnya terasa aneh. _Manager-_nya yang mengusulkan hal itu karena Kyungsoo sudah bercerita pada _manager-_nya bahwa ia telah _diperkosa _oleh Kai —Kyungsoo baru menceritakan hal itu pada sang _manager. _Orang lain tak ada yang tahu-.

Sang _manager _tentu merasa sangat marah, bahkan hampir melaporkan kasus itu ke CEO SM _Entertainment _maupun ke pihak kepolisian.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia memohon pada _manager-_nya supaya tetap merahasiakan semuanya, setidaknya sampai mental Kyungsoo siap.

Kyungsoo rasanya sangat marah pada Kai. Dengan mudahnya Kai menyetubuhinya tanpa menggunakan pengaman dan mengeluarkan _benih-_nya di _dalam _Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo saat itu sudah memohon pada Kai agar tak melakukannya, tapi Kai berkata bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya mudah saja jika Kyungsoo ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban Kai, tapi Kyungsoo tak ingin melakukannya. Ia sudah merasa sangat kecewa pada Kai dan tak ingin terikat lagi dengan Kai.

Lagipula, saat ini Kyungsoo memiliki seorang kekasih.

Memikirkan kekasihnya membuat Kyungsoo merasa semakin menyesal dan bersalah.

Luhan selama ini sangat baik pada Kyungsoo. Ia selalu bersabar meskipun Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan Kai.

Tapi apa yang Kyungsoo perbuat? Ia justru berbuat _serong _di belakang kekasihnya.

Meskipun Kyungsoo tak berniat untuk main _serong _dengan Kai, namun tetap saja ia merasa menyesal dan merasa gagal sebagai seorang kekasih.

_Klek. _Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya, dan mendapati _manager-_nya berjalan masuk mendekatinya.

Kwon Boa, itulah nama _manager _Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah menganggap Boa seperti kakaknya sendiri, dan Boa pun menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kondisimu terlihat menyedihkan, Soo. Kau pasti menangis selama setengah jam _non stop, _'kan?" tanya Boa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah menanggapi pertanyaan sang _manager. _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _eonni? _Hidupku benar-benar hancur. Orang-orang pasti akan kecewa padaku. Ibuku, ayahku, teman-temanku, _fans-_ku..."

Hati Boa tersayat melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak rapuh. Terakhir kali ia melihat Kyungsoo rapuh begitu adalah saat Kyungsoo putus dengan Kai.

Hari ini ia kembali melihat kerapuhan Kyungsoo, dan itu juga karena Kai.

"Usia kandunganmu mungkin belum genap satu bulan. Kurasa kau bisa...menggugurkannya."

Kyungsoo seketika melebarkan matanya. "A-apa? Me-menggugurkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara terbata. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, _eonni. _Tuhan menitipkan janin ini padaku, dan aku tak mungkin tega membunuh anak kandungku sendiri!"

Boa tadi sepertinya lupa bahwa sejak dulu Kyungsoo memiliki naluri keibuan yang sangat besar.

Kyungsoo juga orang yang tidak tega-an. Membunuh semut saja Kyungsoo tidak mau, apalagi jika ia diharuskan membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Tentu ia akan menolak keras.

"Kalau begitu, minta Kai untuk bertanggung jawab. Ia yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini, Soo."

Kali ini Kyungsoo memandang _manager-_nya dengan tatapan tak suka. "Kai sudah mengecewakanku, _eonni. _Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang sudah mengkhianatiku!"

Melihat Kyungsoo terus-terusan menolak sarannya, Boa hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. "Lalu apa rencanamu? Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan kehamilanmu selamanya. Lagipula sekarang kau memiliki kekasih, Soo. Kurasa ia berhak tahu tentang kondisimu yang sebenarnya."

Kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk dalam. Perkataan Boa sepenuhnya merupakan kebenaran. Luhan memang berhak tahu tentang yang sebenarnya. Jika nanti pada akhirnya Luhan ingin berpisah dengannya, maka Kyungsoo harus bisa menerimanya. Luhan berhak marah padanya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Luhan _oppa," _dengan lemas Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya, kemudian men-_dial _nomor Luhan.

"_Yoboseyo?" _suara lembut Luhan terdengar dari ujung telepon.

Suara Luhan selalu lembut saat ia bicara dengan Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa sedih.

"_O-oppa, _bisakah _oppa _datang ke _apartment-_ku? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan _oppa."_

_"Hey, Soo. Suaramu bergetar. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit, hm?"_

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes. Luhan selalu perhatian dan selalu menyayanginya.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat bodoh karena tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya ia akan membuat Luhan kecewa dan sakit hati.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, _oppa. _Jadi, bisakah _oppa _datang ke _apartment-_ku sekarang?"

_"Baiklah, sayang. Aku akan ke _apartment-_mu sekarang juga. Kau tunggu aku, _ne?"

Sambungan telepon Kyungsoo dan Luhan akhirnya terputus, dan saat itulah Kyungsoo menangis keras.

Boa yang tidak tega pun akhirnya memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Bersabarlah, Soo. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

><p><strong><em>—<em>****_This Is (Not) Perfect Life—_**

* * *

><p>Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk bersebelahan di sofa ruang tamu <em>apartment <em>Kyungsoo.

Luhan sedari tadi memandang Kyungsoo yang tampak gelisah. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Soo? Kenapa kau tampak tak tenang? Dan kenapa matamu bengkak begitu? Kau ada masalah?"

Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap mata milik pria yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Saat itulah air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes, dan Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata kekasihnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuat hati Luhan nyeri.

"A-aku...maafkan aku, _oppa..." _Kyungsoo berucap pelan di tengah tangisnya.

Luhan yang tak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo pun bertanya. "Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Luhan berhak tahu tentang kondisinya, dan ia harus jujur sekarang juga. "_O-oppa, _se-sebenarnya sekarang ini aku...ha-hamil."

Mata Luhan membulat penuh.

Hamil? Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo hamil? Selama lima minggu ia berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, ia sama sekali belum pernah _menyentuh _Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia belum pernah mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Hal terintim yang pernah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo hanya mencium dahi dan pipinya.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo hamil? Luhan benar-benar kaget dan tak mengerti.

"Ta-tapi, Soo. Ba-bagaimana kau bisa hamil? Siapa yang sudah menghamilimu, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan takut-takut. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya. Ia tak tahu apa Luhan akan mengamuk atau justru langsung pingsan.

Tapi apapun resikonya, Kyungsoo tetap harus mengaku. "Aku hamil karena perbuatan...Kai." kembali ekspresi kaget hadir di wajah _baby face _Luhan setelah Kyungsoo mengaku. Pria dengan wajah imut itu bahkan lebih kaget dibanding sebelumnya. "Ka-kami melakukannya kira-kira satu bulan lalu, _oppa. _Maafkan aku...maafkan aku karena aku melakukan hal itu di belakang _oppa."_

Kyungsoo mulai menangis hebat, tapi Luhan tetap tak bergeming di tempatnya.

Ia hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo nanar. Ada rasa sakit dan perih karena pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga merasa sakit dan perih karena ia tahu bahwa disini Kyungsoo juga terluka.

"Apa ia yang memaksamu, Soo?" kali ini Luhan bertanya dengan lembut. Tapi Kyungsoo justru menciut saat melihat kelembutan Luhan. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang berusaha keras menahan emosinya agar tak meledak. "Kyungsoo...katakan padaku. Apa ia yang memaksamu?" kembali Luhan bertanya karena Kyungsoo diam saja.

Takut-takut Kyungsoo menatap Luhan. "Semua ini aku yang salah, _oppa. _Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga diriku dan tak membiarkan Kai melakukan hal itu."

Meskipun Kyungsoo tak menjawab dengan jelas, tapi Luhan tahu inti jawaban Kyungsoo.

_Kai memaksanya. _Begitulah kesimpulan yang diambil oleh Luhan.

Pria berkebangsaan China itu tampak marah. Tangannya terkepal, seolah siap ia gunakan untuk memukul siapa saja yang sudah memancing amarahnya. "Apa ia mau bertanggung jawab?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang agak mendesis.

Luhan benar-benar sedang mengontrol emosinya sekuat tenaga. Ia tak ingin mengamuk di depan Kyungsoo. Rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo lebih besar dibanding amarahnya.

"Ia belum tahu kalau aku hamil, _oppa. _Dan aku tak ingin ia bertanggung jawab. Aku tak mau menikah dengannya. Lebih baik aku membesarkan bayi ini sendiri daripada harus menikah dengannya."

Amarah Luhan perlahan pudar begitu ia mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Rasa marahnya digantikan oleh rasa iba karena Kyungsoo tampak sangat lemah dan terluka.

"Kyungsoo..." Luhan menggenggam dua tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap dalam-dalam mata bulat kekasihnya. "Kau masih memiliki diriku. Jika kau tak mau menikah dengan Kai, kau tetap tak harus membesarkan bayimu sendirian. Izinkan aku untuk menemanimu selamanya, Soo. Aku berjanji akan selalu menyayangi bayimu seperti darah dagingku sendiri."

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan mata sedihnya. Luhan begitu tulus dan begitu baik sampai-sampai ia berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab padamu, Soo. Aku akan menikahimu," Luhan berusaha untuk semakin meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo menyergap Luhan dengan pelukan eratnya. Ia pikir Luhan akan marah dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Tapi ia salah. Luhan justru ingin menikahinya. Luhan pasti sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

"_Go-gomawo, oppa. _Aku...aku mau menikah dengan _oppa."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>—<em>****_This Is (Not) Perfect Life—_**

* * *

><p>Tak mudah untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan terkait dengan pernikahan, apalagi jika kau adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun.<p>

Tapi Kyungsoo terpaksa mengambil keputusan krusial itu hanya dalam waktu singkat.

Janin di perutnya lah yang _mendorong _Kyungsoo untuk segera mengambil keputusan. Sebagai calon ibu, Kyungsoo tentu tak ingin jika kelak anaknya lahir tanpa seorang ayah.

Masa-masa sulit harus dilalui oleh Kyungsoo sejak ia memutuskan untuk menerima _lamaran _Luhan.

Sebenarnya tak bisa dikatakan lamaran, tapi rasanya sedikit lebih manis jika menggunakan kata lamaran untuk menyebut hal yang dilakukan oleh Luhan tempo hari.

Setelah hari itu, Kyungsoo mengakui kehamilannya pada orang tuanya. Orang tua Kyungsoo tentu saja kaget, bahkan mereka sempat marah besar.

Tapi Kyungsoo berkata bahwa ia akan dinikahi oleh Luhan dalam waktu dekat, dan amarah orang tua Kyungsoo sedikit mereda.

Perlu diketahui, Kyungsoo tak mengatakan pada orang tuanya bahwa Kai yang telah menghamilinya. Orang tua Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Luhan yang telah menghamili putri mereka.

Sebenarnya itu merupakan gagasan Luhan. Kyungsoo sebelumnya ingin mengaku sepenuhnya pada orang tuanya, tapi Luhan melarangnya. Ia tak ingin jika nanti muncul masalah lagi setelah semua orang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kai yang menghamili Kyungsoo.

Luhan juga berusaha bersikap wajar pada Kai karena ia benar-benar tak mau menghadirkan permasalahan baru yang kelak akan menyusahkan Kyungsoo. Sampai saat ini, Kai belum tahu tentang kehamilan Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai membuat pengakuan pada orang tuanya, Kyungsoo juga membuat pengakuan pada CEO SM _Entertainment._

Ia bahkan berkata bahwa ia bersedia dikeluarkan dari agensi karena kasus itu, tapi sang CEO tak melakukan hal itu.

Baginya, Kyungsoo merupakan aset penting agensi yang tak akan dilepas begitu saja.

Meskipun sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menikah, namun Kyungsoo akan tetap dipertahankan di SM _Entertainment._

Pihak SM bahkan setuju untuk mengadakan _press conference _terkait kehamilan Kyungsoo, dan itu akan dilakukan sendiri oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo merupakan anak emas SM _Entertainment _hingga apapun keinginannya langsung dituruti begitu saja.

Pihak selanjutnya yang ingin ditemui Kyungsoo untuk membuat pengakuan adalah EXO, _boygroup _yang se-agensi dengannya.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, EXO sudah seperti keluarga bagi Luhan. Dan seluruh _member _EXO pun sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo _plus _sepuluh _member _EXO (mereka duduk berjajar dengan urutan: Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai, Suho, Sehun, Tao, dan Lay) berkumpul di salah satu _practice room _yang ada di SM _Building. _Kyungsoo bersiap untuk membuat pengakuan.

"Aku hamil," itulah dua kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

Tapi dua kata itu cukup untuk membuat sembilan pasang mata membulat penuh.

Sepasang mata yang lain yaitu mata milik Luhan tak melebar karena ia sudah tahu bahwa itu yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Diantara sembilan _member _EXO yang terkejut, Kai menjadi _member _yang terlihat paling kaget.

Bisa dipastikan bahwa kini para _member _EXO sedang bertanya-tanya tentang _Siapa yang sudah menghamili Kyungsoo? Sejak kapan Kyungsoo hamil? _Dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya yang terkait dengan kehamilan Kyungsoo.

Setelah cukup lama dilanda keheningan, Kyungsoo kembali bersuara. "Bulan depan aku akan menikah dengan Luhan _oppa. _Kuharap kalian memberi restu pada kami berdua."

Lagi-lagi para anggota EXO —_minus _Luhan- menampilkan ekspresi kaget. "A-apa? Menikah? Secepat itu?" itu Chanyeol yang bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku harus segera menikah karena aku tak ingin anakku lahir tanpa sosok ayah."

Setelah berkata demikian, Kyungsoo selama beberapa detik melirik Kai. Kai pun sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja dilirik oleh Kyungsoo.

Dan dari situlah Kai tahu bahwa..._Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anaknya._

* * *

><p><strong><em>—<em>****_This Is (Not) Perfect Life—_**

* * *

><p>Luhan baru saja pulang dari <em>apartment <em>Kyungsoo saat hari sudah mulai larut. Rasanya Luhan sangat ingin selalu ada di samping Kyungsoo hingga ia rela pulang larut malam.

Saat Luhan memasuki _apartment _yang menjadi _dorm _EXO, dirinya langsung disambut oleh Kai yang duduk di ruang tamu.

Dari tatapan mata Kai, Luhan tahu bahwa Kai ingin bicara serius dengannya.

Oleh karena itu, Luhan memilih untuk berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Kenapa kau ingin menikahi Kyungsoo _noona, hyung?" _tanya Kai.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kai. "Aku mencintai Kyungsoo, jadi wajar kalau aku ingin menikahinya."

Kai menyeringai tipis. "Anak yang dikandung Kyungsoo _noona _bukanlah anakmu 'kan, _hyung?"_

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Luhan balas bertanya.

"Karena aku adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung oleh Kyungsoo _noona! _Aku yang sudah menghamili Kyungsoo _noon—"_

"APA?" sebuah pekikan keras menginterupsi pengakuan Kai.

Luhan dan Kai secara bersamaan menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mereka mendapati Suho berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Lengkap dengan ekspresi kaget yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Tak berselang lama, satu persatu _member _EXO yang lain bermunculan di ruang tamu.

Pekikan sang _leader _tadi rupanya cukup untuk mengusik ketenangan para penghuni _dorm._

Suho dan tujuh _member _EXO lainnya kini berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Kai yang duduk di ruang tamu. Mereka semua berdiri menghadap pada Luhan dan Kai.

"Jelaskan pada kami, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya _the oldest member of _EXO, Xiumin.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya malas-malasan untuk menatap _hyung-hyung _serta _dongsaeng-_nya yang kini sedang menanti sebuah jawaban. "Aku yang menghamili Kyungsoo _noona. _Anak yang dikandung Kyungsoo _noona _adalah anakku," terang Kai.

Suho _sang leader _kini meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Jadi, Kyungsoo sebenarnya hamil karena ulah Kai, tapi Luhan _hyung _yang akan bertanggung jawab? Kenapa bisa jadi seperti itu?"

"Mudah saja," kini Luhan membuka suara. "Kyungsoo tak mau menikah dengan Kai, tapi mau menikah denganku. Tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu, 'kan?"

Perkataan Luhan rupanya memancing emosi Kai. Pria berkulit gelap itu sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan hampir memukul Luhan, tapi _member _EXO yang lain segera menahannya.

"Sabarlah, Kai," ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tega merebut Kyungsoo _noona _dariku, _hyung? _KENAPA?" Kai berteriak frustasi.

Tapi Luhan tetap terlihat santai. "Aku tidak merebutnya, Kai. Kau sendiri yang sudah menyakitinya dan akhirnya ia pergi darimu. Lebih baik kau lupakan _calon istriku, _Kai."

Setelah berkata demikian, Luhan dengan santainya berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Kai menatap kepergian Luhan dengan mata penuh emosi. _'Awas kau, _hyung! _Aku akan merebut Kyungsoo _noona _darimu!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>—<em>****_This Is (Not) Perfect Life—_**

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari terlewati, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana konferensi pers tentang Kyungsoo dan Luhan akan dilaksanakan.<p>

Tak tanggung-tanggung, acara itu akan disiarkan secara _live _oleh beberapa stasiun TV ternama di Korea.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sendiri yang akan bicara di acara itu.

Para awak media sudah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang ada di SM _Building. _Mereka tak tahu mengenai tema konferensi pers hari ini.

Yang mereka tahu hanyalah, Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang akan bicara di acara itu. Barangkali mereka akan membuat _project _duet atau semacamnya? Mungkin.

Bisa jadi itu yang ada di benak para pencari berita.

"Selamat siang, semuanya," Luhan bersuara ketika acara konferensi pers dimulai. "Saya yakin bahwa rekan-rekan media yang ada disini tak tahu tentang apa yang akan kami bicarakan. Oleh karena itu, kami akan langsung menuju inti pembicaraan karena kami tak ingin membuat para rekan media terlalu lama menunggu."

Luhan sejenak menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam. Luhan yakin bahwa perasaan calon istrinya itu sedang tak baik.

Tapi konferensi pers ini juga digagas sendiri oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ingin menyembunyikan apapun dari publik, termasuk tentang kehamilannya.

Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk setelah semua orang tahu mengenai kehamilannya.

"Saya ingin mengaku pada media bahwa saya dan Kyungsoo-_ssi _sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih sejak satu setengah bulan yang lalu."

Sontak para awak media bergemuruh. Mereka sibuk mengambil gambar dan mencatat pengakuan Luhan.

Pengakuan itu tentu akan menjadi hal yang menggemparkan jagad hiburan Korea Selatan, bahkan juga jagad hiburan dunia.

"Informasi yang ingin kami sampaikan bukan hanya itu," suara Luhan menginterupsi kasak-kusuk para awak media. "Ada dua hal yang tak kalah penting yang ingin kami sampaikan. Hal pertama adalah bulan depan kami akan menikah, dan hal kedua adalah..." Luhan melirik Kyungsoo sebentar. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup. "Kyungsoo-_ssi_ kini tengah mengandung, dan usia kandungannya sudah lebih dari satu bulan."

Kembali suasana riuh tercipta. Sepanjang sejarah dunia hiburan Korea Selatan, baru kali ini seorang artis mengaku pada publik bahwa ia hamil di luar nikah.

Biasanya, artis yang hamil _duluan _akan langsung menikah guna menutupi aibnya. Tapi yang terjadi barusan adalah hal yang luar biasa, bahkan sulit untuk dipercaya.

Apalagi, yang disebutkan hamil adalah seorang Do Kyungsoo. Seorang artis papan atas yang dikenal polos dan tak pernah macam-macam.

Publik tentu kaget karena tiba-tiba artis polos seperti Do Kyungsoo dikatakan hamil.

"Kami..." suara Luhan kembali terdengar, dan itu menyita atensi dari seluruh awak media. "Kami minta maaf karena sudah mengecewakan orang tua kami, teman-teman kami, juga para penggemar kami. Hal yang telah kami lakukan merupakan hal yang tidak terpuji, dan kami mohon maaf pada semuanya," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam guna meminta maaf.

Lampu _blitz _kamera seperti bersahutan untuk mengabadikan _moment _itu. Para awak media juga masih saja riuh karena informasi yang mereka dapatkan hari ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Saya secara pribadi juga minta maaf," Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara setelah sejak tadi ia hanya diam. "Saya minta maaf karena saya tidak bisa menjaga diri saya sehingga saya kehilangan hal yang berharga. Saya bersedia menerima hujatan, cacian, dan makian dari semua orang selama anak saya masih berada di dalam kandungan saya. Tapi jika anak saya sudah lahir ke dunia, saya mohon untuk tak menghina dan menghujat anak saya. Saya yang sepenuhnya bersalah, bukan anak saya, bukan pula Luhan-_ssi. _Saya mohon maaf," Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, dan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

Pemandangan yang tersaji kini benar-benar mengharukan. Seorang Do Kyungsoo menangis pilu dan mengakui kesalahannya. Ia dengan berani memasang badan guna menghindarkan hinaan yang mungkin akan menghampiri anaknya kelak.

Sebagai calon ibu, Kyungsoo sudah berjuang keras untuk menjaga janin yang bahkan masih bersemayam di rahimnya.

Hal itu tak pelak menimbulkan rasa haru di benak para wartawan. Luhan pun merasa terharu. Apalagi tadi Kyungsoo juga membela dan melindunginya.

Kyungsoo mengapus air matanya, lalu kembali menatap kamera yang merekam acara konferensi pers itu. "Kami berdua ingin menjalani hidup baru dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Kami mohon restu dari seluruh peng—"

"TIDAK!" Kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong begitu saja ketika ada suara keras yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu. Semua orang menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mereka terkejut saat mendapati Kai EXO berada di pintu masuk dengan nafas terengah.

Secara cepat Kai berjalan mendekat ke tempat Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Begitu ia sampai di samping Kyungsoo, ia meraih _microphone _yang tadi digunakan oleh Kyungsoo, dan selanjutnya ia bicara. "Saya tidak akan merestui pernikahan Kyungsoo-_ssi _dan Luhan-_ssi."_

Sontak Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap Kai tak percaya.

Para awak media juga mulai ramai lagi. Hari ini mereka mendapat banyak kejutan.

Masyarakat yang menyaksikan tayangan konferensi pers secara _live _di TV pasti juga merasa sangat kaget.

"Saya ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan," Kai bicara lagi. "Saya, Kim Jongin, mengaku pada semua orang yang menyaksikan acara ini bahwa saya sudah menghamili Kyungsoo-_ssi. _Sekitar satu bulan lalu saya...memperkosa Kyungsoo-_ssi."_

Diantara semua kejutan yang ada hari ini, agaknya pengakuan Kai adalah yang paling mengejutkan.

Bagaimana bisa seorang artis terkenal mengaku pada publik bahwa ia telah melakukan tindak pemerkosaan?

Konferensi pers hari ini benar-benar menuai banyak cerita baru.

"Saat itu saya dan Kyungsoo-_ssi _sudah tak menjalin hubungan, tapi saya memaksa Kyungsoo-_ssi _untuk melakukan hubungan badan. Kyungsoo-_ssi _menolak, tapi saya tetap memaksanya. Itu adalah yang pertama untuk kami."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sama-sama _speechless. _Kehadiran Kai di acara itu benar-benar tak terduga, dan mereka sama sekali tak memiliki cara untuk menghentikan Kai.

Mereka tahu bahwa jika seorang Kim Jongin sudah bertindak, maka tak ada orang yang sanggup menghentikannya.

Di balik sifat aslinya yang sedikit _childish _dan pemalu, Kim Jongin juga memiliki sifat keras kepala dan tak kenal menyerah.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi _tidak bersalah, jadi saya mohon pada semuanya untuk tidak menghujat Kyungsoo-_ssi. _Selama ini Kyungsoo-_ssi _sudah banyak menghadapi kesulitan. Saya mohon maaf pada semuanya," Kai membungkukkan badannya. Memohon maaf dengan setulus hati pada semua orang yang menyaksikan acara itu.

Air mata Kyungsoo meleleh deras. Semua yang terjadi hari ini sungguh di luar dugaan, dan semua itu membuat kepalanya pusing bukan main.

Karena merasa tertekan, Kyungsoo akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berlari keluar ruang konferensi pers.

Kai dan Luhan terpaku menatap kepergian Kyungsoo.

Para awak media mulai berteriak-teriak tak terkendali, dan para _staff _SM langsung berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Konferensi pers hari ini berakhir dengan buruk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>—<em>****_This Is (Not) Perfect Life—_**

* * *

><p><em>BUGH!<em>

Sebuah bogem mentah berhasil dilayangkan oleh Luhan, dan mendarat sempurna di pipi kiri Kai.

Dua pemuda itu sekarang sudah berada di salah satu _practice room _SM _Building _setelah mereka berhasil dievakuasi dari ruang konferensi pers.

"APA MAUMU, HAH? MAU JADI _SOK _PAHLAWAN DI DEPAN PUBLIK?" Suara Luhan menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Kai diam sembari mengusap pipinya yang terasa nyeri. "Kau membuat Kyungsoo semakin tertekan! Kau tak puas selama ini sudah menyakitinya?" imbuh Luhan.

Karena terus didesak, akhirnya Kai membuka suara. "Aku mencintainya, dan aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Kenapa kau tak mau mengerti, _hyung?"_

"KALAU KAU MEMANG MENCINTAINYA, KAU TAK MUNGKIN SELINGKUH DENGAN TAEMIN!"

Ingatan Kai berkelana. Ia mengingat kejadian saat ia berselingkuh dengan Taemin.

Saat itu Kyungsoo berada di Amerika. Sudah satu bulan ia ada disana, dan Kai amat sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Mereka mungkin sebelumnya sering dipisahkan oleh jarak, tapi entah mengapa saat itu Kai rasanya hancur oleh rasa rindunya.

Dan saat itulah Taemin menghampirinya saat ia sedang berada di ruang latihan _dance _di SM _building._

Kai bercerita pada sahabatnya itu tentang kerinduannya pada Kyungsoo. Taemin mendengarkan cerita Kai dengan seksama, dan ia merasa iba pada sahabatnya.

Setelah Kai selesai bercerita, Taemin memeluk Kai erat untuk menenangkannya.

Mereka berpelukan lama sebelum akhirnya Taemin melepas pelukan itu, lalu secara perlahan ia mencium bibir Kai.

Kai tentunya merasa terkejut, tapi ia tak menolak ciuman Taemin. Ia rindu pada bibir Kyungsoo, dan ia ingin menjadikan bibir Taemin sebagai pengobat rindunya. Sebagai pelampiasan kerinduannya.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin," _Taemin saat itu berbisik lirih begitu ia melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Kai.

Kai tentunya kaget. Ia memang sangat dekat dengan Taemin, tapi ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Taemin adalah seorang _gay._

Kai baru akan membuka suara, tapi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan sosok lain yang ada di ambang pintu ruang latihan _dance._

Mata Kai membulat penuh. Ia baru sadar jika _adegan-_nya dengan Taemin tadi disaksikan oleh...Oh Sehun.

Dan Sehun pula yang melaporkan adegan Kai-Taemin pada Kyungsoo. Sejak saat itu, hubungan Kai dan Sehun menjadi renggang.

Karena laporan Sehun, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kai tanpa ampun.

Dan karena Kai frustasi gara-gara kehilangan Kyungsoo, akhirnya ia mau menerima cinta Taemin dan ia memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Taemin. Walaupun sebenarnya Kai hanya menggunakan Taemin sebagai pelarian.

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo sangat trauma pada hal yang berbau cinta sesama jenis, tapi kau semakin memperparah traumanya itu," suara Luhan kembali terdengar.

Ya. Kai tentu tahu tentang trauma Kyungsoo. Empat tahun lalu, Kyungsoo hampir dilecehkan oleh seorang wanita yang juga merupakan _trainee _SM.

_Trainee _itu ternyata adalah seorang lesbian, dan Kyungsoo hampir saja menjadi korbannya. Ciuman pertama Kyungsoo bahkan direnggut oleh wanita itu. Beberapa anggota tubuhnya pun sudah dijamah oleh si wanita.

Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo trauma pada cinta sesama jenis.

Sayangnya, beberapa bulan lalu Kyungsoo harus kembali berhadapan dengan realita cinta sesama jenis. Parahnya lagi, Kai yang terlibat dalam realita cinta sesat itu.

"Tadi semuanya hampir berakhir dengan mulus, Kai. Tapi kau mengacaukannya. Sekarang Kyungsoo pasti semakin tertekan. Publik justru akan berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo itu wanita murahan karena ia seperti berada di tengah-tengah kita. Kehadiranmu tadi justru menjatuhkan Kyungsoo, Kai."

Kai hanya bisa diam. Apa yang dikatakan oleh _bandmate-_nya itu memang ada benarnya. Publik mungkin tak percaya pada pengakuan Kai tadi, dan mereka justru akan semakin menekan Kyungsoo.

"Kita sama-sama mencintainya dan ingin melindunginya, Kai. Tapi caramu tadi salah," setelah berucap begitu, Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Kai.

Sepeninggal Luhan, air mata Kai tak tertahankan lagi dan akhirnya tumpah di pipinya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>—<em>****_This Is (Not) Perfect Life—_**

* * *

><p>Hari kembali berganti, dan pagi ini Kai mendatangi <em>apartment <em>Kyungsoo. Tapi ia belum berhasil memasuki tempat itu karena sekarang ia justru sedang diceramahi oleh _manager _Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar membuat permasalahan ini menjadi semakin runyam, Kai! Kau tahu? Saat ini _netizen _berlomba-lomba untuk menghujat Kyungsoo. Mereka berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo adalah wanita murahan karena dengan mudahnya jatuh ke pelukanmu dan pelukan Luhan. Kyungsoo _stress _karena hal itu!"

Kai hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam. Ternyata benar kata Luhan kemarin. Saat ini orang-orang justru menilai Kyungsoo sebagai wanita murahan.

"Tolong izinkan aku menemui Kyungsoo _noona. _Aku hanya ingin minta maaf," Kai memohon setelah ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Boa.

Boa balas menatap Kai sengit. "Kau pikir Kyungsoo akan merasa senang setelah kau meminta maaf? Kyungsoo itu sedang hamil muda, Kai. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ia terus-terusan merasa tertekan."

Wajah Kai berubah memelas setelah mendengar penolakan Boa. "Kumohon, _noona. _Aku ingin bicara pada Kyungsoo _noona. _Kudengar rencana pernikahannya dengan Luhan _hyung _dibatalkan dan Kyungsoo _noona _memilih untuk menjaga bayi kami sendirian. Aku ingin meyakinkan Kyungsoo _noona _untuk menikah dengan Luhan _hyung. _Aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya."

Boa sejenak memikirkan perkataan Kai. Memang benar apa kata pemuda itu. Kemarin Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencana pernikahannya karena _netizen _terus menerus memberinya tekanan dan hujatan.

Boa sebenarnya tak menyetujui keputusan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo untuk tetap menikah dengan Luhan, tapi usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Boa mengambil keputusan. "Tapi kuharap kau berhasil membujuknya untuk berubah pikiran karena aku tak ingin ia terus menderita seorang diri."

Kai akhirnya bisa tersenyum lebar, lalu berkali-kali mengucap terimakasih pada Boa.

Tak menunggu lama lagi, Kai akhirnya berlari memasuki _apartment _Kyungsoo, lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo, Kai berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Ia cukup terengah karena tadi berlarian.

Sesuai dugaannya, pintu kamar Kyungsoo tertutup rapat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Kai tak datang ke _apartment _Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Kai ingin bernostalgia dengan kenangannya, tapi keadaan sekarang ini sedang genting sehingga ia menepis _memory-_nya.

Kai dengan pelan mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo. "_Noona_..." ia memanggil Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Tak ada sahutan sedikitpun dari dalam kamar, tapi Kai yakin bahwa Kyungsoo ada di dalam.

"Aku minta maaf," Kai pun bicara lagi meskipun ia tak berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo. "Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Untuk kesalahanku bersama Taemin, untuk kesalahanku yang membuatmu hamil, dan untuk kesalahanku saat aku mengacaukan acara konferensi pers-mu kemarin."

Kai diam sebentar. Ia berharap Kyungsoo mendengar perkataan panjangnya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, _noona_. Aku tidak berniat selingkuh dengan Taemin. Ia yang menciumku saat itu. Lalu aku berpacaran dengan Taemin juga hanya karena aku terlalu sedih setelah berpisah denganmu."

Kembali Kai terdiam. Kali ini ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang mulai mendesak pelupuk matanya. Ia belum ingin menangis. Ia masih harus mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Dan untuk kehamilanmu itu, sebenarnya aku sangat mengharapkannya. Malam itu aku melakukannya dengan sengaja, _noona. _Aku memang berharap kau hamil, dan kau meminta pertanggung jawabanku, lalu aku akan menikahimu. Kupikir dengan cara itu aku bisa memilikimu lagi, _noona. _Tapi ternyata aku salah. Hiks..."

Satu isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibir tebal Kai. Hatinya terasa sakit, dan ia tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Kai merasa bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Ia memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berhubungan badan dengannya karena ia ingin bisa memiliki Kyungsoo lagi.

Tapi ternyata ia salah. Kebodohannya itu justru membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Impiannya untuk hidup sempurna dengan Kyungsoo pupus begitu saja.

"Aku benar-benar salah, _noona. _Aku minta maaf. Aku mendengar bahwa kau memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Luhan _hyung _dan kau ingin menjaga bayi kita sendirian. Kumohon jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, _noona. _Lebih baik kau tetap menikah dengan Luhan _hyung."_

Air mata Kai menetes semakin deras, bahkan kini ia jatuh bersimpuh di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. "Luhan _hyung _akan menjagamu dan menjaga bayi kita, _noona. _Menikahlah dengannya. Aku tak sanggup jika harus melihatmu menderita sendirian."

_Klek. _Pintu di depan Kai terbuka, dan Kai seketika mengangkat kepalanya.

Matanya membulat saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu..._Jongin_."

Hati Kai yang sebelumnya panas dan gersang, kini mendadak berubah menjadi sejuk.

Kyungsoo kembali memanggilnya dengan nama _Jongin, _dan itu tandanya Kyungsoo sudah tak marah lagi padanya.

Langsung saja Kai berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo senang. "Be-benar _noona _sudah memaafkanku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari mengangguk, dan Kai tak ragu lagi untuk memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Berulang kali bibir Kai mengucap kata terimakasih. Air matanya masih menetes, tapi itu adalah air mata bahagia.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku, Jongin. Aku tetap ingin menjaga bayiku sendirian."

Mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang tak menyenangkan, Kai dengan cepat melepas pelukannya. "Bayi _kita, noona. _Yang berada di perutmu sekarang adalah bayiku juga," Kai yang tak terima sedikit merengek kesal. "Dan, kenapa _noona _bersikeras ingin menjaga bayi kita sendirian?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Kai. Senyum itu yang dulunya membuat Kai jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Dan sampai sekarang pun senyum berbentuk hati itu masih membuat Kai jatuh cinta.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi sepertinya bayi di dalam rahimku ini hanya menginginkan diriku sendiri untuk menjaganya. Aku ingin selalu bersama bayi ini, Jongin. Aku tak benar-benar sendirian karena aku akan bersama bayi ini."

Kai akhirnya menghela nafas menyerah. "Ya sudah kalau itu memang keputusan akhir _noona. _Tapi aku masih boleh berdekatan dengan _noona _dan bayi kita, 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Kau boleh mengunjungi kami saat kau ada waktu senggang. Kau harus ingat satu hal, Jongin. Aku akan terus bersama bayi ini."

Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya _mood _Kyungsoo sudah membaik, dan Kai merasa lega.

Meskipun Kai tak bisa memiliki Kyungsoo lagi, namun setidaknya saat ini hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Kai merasa senang karena hal itu. Barangkali untuk ke depannya mereka bisa menjalin _hubungan _lagi. Ya, barangkali.

Saking senangnya, Kai kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo kali ini membalas pelukan Kai. "Ya, _noona. _Aku akan ingat bahwa _noona _akan selalu bersama bayi kita."

* * *

><p><strong><em>—<em>****_This Is (Not) Perfect Life—_**

* * *

><p>Malam ini Kyungsoo sendirian di <em>apartment-<em>nya. _Manager _serta asisten-asistennya saat ini berada di SM _Building _untuk mengatur perubahan jadwal kerja Kyungsoo.

Dokter kandungan menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk mengurangi waktu kerjanya.

Suasana hati Kyungsoo sudah lebih baik setelah ia berbaikan dengan Kai.

Sebenarnya ia tak ada rencana untuk berbaikan dengan Kai, tapi tadi pagi ia tahu bahwa Kai sudah menyesali perbuatannya, dan Kyungsoo pun memberikan maafnya pada pria _tan _itu.

Kyungsoo juga percaya bahwa Kai masih sangat mencintainya, tapi ia tak memiliki niatan untuk kembali pada Kai.

Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri, sampai-sampai ia juga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Luhan terpaksa menerima keputusan Kyungsoo itu walaupun dengan berat hati.

Meskipun malam ini suasana hati Kyungsoo sudah membaik, tapi sejujurnya Kyungsoo masih merasa tertekan. Tekanan demi tekanan terus datang dari para _netizen, _dan itu mengganggu pikirannya.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang ingin mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya sangat sakit. Kyungsoo sampai meringis karena rasa sakit di perutnya sudah tak tertahankan.

Merasakan firasat yang kurang baik, Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Begitu ia sudah berada di kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, ia segera melepas celana piyamanya, juga celana dalamnya.

Dan saat itulah mata Kyungsoo membulat. Kyungsoo melihat ada bercak darah di celana dalamnya.

Meskipun bercak darah itu tak terlalu banyak, namun tetap saja darah seperti itu berbahaya bagi wanita hamil.

Kyungsoo kembali memakai celananya, selanjutnya ia cepat-cepat keluar kamar mandi. Ia ingin pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menanyakan kondisinya pada dokter kandungan.

Di tengah rasa sakit yang masih menyergap perutnya, Kyungsoo meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya, lalu ia keluar dari _apartment-_nya.

Kyungsoo bergerak menuju _basement _untuk mengambil mobilnya. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam mobil putihnya, lalu menghidupkan mesinnya.

Setelah siap, Kyungsoo segera melajukan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Kyungsoo berjuang keras menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Ia berharap bayinya akan baik-baik saja.

Tadi siang dokter memang mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa kondisi janinnya sedikit kurang baik karena Kyungsoo terlalu _stress, _tapi Kyungsoo tetap berharap semoga tak terjadi hal buruk pada darah dagingnya itu. _'Bertahanlah demi _eomma, _sayang...'_

Kyungsoo tak fokus saat menyetir. Perutnya sangat sakit, dan ia pun didera rasa khawatir yang berlebih. Kyungsoo takut janinnya tak bisa bertahan. Kyungsoo takut jika ia akhirnya keguguran.

Karena Kyungsoo terus kehilangan fokusnya, Kyungsoo jadi tak sadar bahwa lampu lalu lintas di depannya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Kyungsoo tak menghentikan mobilnya, dan saat ia sampai di tengah persimpangan, sebuah truk besar menghantam mobil Kyungsoo dengan telak. 'Eomma _ingin selalu bersamamu, sayang...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>—<em>****_This Is (Not) Perfect Life—_**

* * *

><p>Teriknya mentari siang ini tak membuat dua pemuda yang berdiri di tepi pantai bergegas pergi untuk mencari tempat berteduh.<p>

Dua pemuda itu berdiri di atas batu hitam besar sembari memandangi hamparan laut lepas di depan mereka.

Seolah hamparan laut itu menyimpan sejuta pesona hingga mereka tak ingin sedikitpun memalingkan mata mereka dari sana.

Seolah hamparan laut itu menyimpan jiwa sosok terkasih mereka yang sangat mereka cintai.

"Kemarin ia berkata padaku bahwa ia akan selalu bersama dengan bayinya," pria dengan kulit _tan _pemilik nama panggung Kai itu membuka pembicaraan.

Luhan —pria di samping Kai- terlihat menghela nafas lemah. "Setidaknya ia tak sendirian. Aku takut jika ia sendirian. Aku ingin selalu menemaninya."

Kai tersenyum simpul. Matanya masih terus menatap air laut bergelombang kecil di depannya. "Dulu aku sempat berpikir bahwa hubunganku dengannya sangatlah indah, dan kami akan menjalani sebuah hidup yang sempurna bersama-sama. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Ini bukan kehidupan yang sempurna."

"Memang tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna, Kai. Yang ada hanyalah cinta yang sempurna," Luhan menanggapi perkataan Kai.

Kembali Kai tersenyum simpul. "Kau benar, _hyung. _Cinta kita untuknya sempurna meskipun hidup ini tak sempurna."

Luhan ikut tersenyum simpul. "Cinta kita untuknya sempurna meskipun kita sama-sama tak bisa memilikinya."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE KOREA TIMES<em>**_  
><em>

**_Headline _****_News (September 2_****_5, 2014)_**

_Artis papan atas, Do Kyungsoo (22 tahun), tadi malam terlibat kecelakaan mobil. Mobil yang dikendarainya menerobos lampu merah, dan selanjutnya ditabrak oleh sebuah truk besar dari arah samping. Do Kyungsoo meninggal di tempat kejadian._

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_...Kau harus ingat satu hal, Jongin. Aku akan terus bersama bayi ini."_

'Eomma _ingin selalu bersamamu, sayang...'_

_"Kemarin ia berkata padaku bahwa ia akan selalu bersama dengan bayinya."_

_"Setidaknya ia tak sendirian..."_

_"Cinta kita untuknya sempurna meskipun kita sama-sama tak bisa memilikinya."_

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**Tak ada kehidupan yang sempurna.**

**Meskipun kita bermimpi dan berharap untuk bisa memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna, namun kesempurnaan tak akan pernah tercapai.**

**Raganya telah dibakar menjadi abu,**

**abunya telah disebar di lautan lepas,**

**melepaskannya dari segala tekanan dunia,**

**melepaskannya untuk terbang bebas dengan sang buah cinta.**

**Setidaknya ia tetap bersama darah dagingnya hingga ajal menyapa.**

**Karena itu memang harapannya terakhirnya.**

**Jika jiwanya sampai detik ini masih berada di raganya, maka ia hanya akan merasa sendirian.**

**Karena faktanya, sang buah hati telah tiada bahkan sebelum malaikat maut mencabut nyawa sang bunda.**

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Ya Tuhan~ aku membunuh Kyungsoo disini :(**

**aku beneran niat hiatus, tapi kemarin aku iseng nulis ini selama beberapa menit, dan aku memutuskan buat mempublish-nya hari ini.**

**jadi disini Kyungsoo mati. tubuhnya dibakar, terus abunya disebar di laut yang didatengi sama Kai+Luhan.**

**aku disini mewujudkan harapan Kyungsoo buat selalu sama bayinya kok. karena sebenernya Kyungsoo udah keguguran sebelum dia kecelakaan. jadi kalau dia selamat, nanti kan harapan Kyungsoo jadi gak terwujud. hehe.**

**ini FF terakhirku sebelum hiatus kurang lebih satu bulan ya~ ini FF request, dan semoga dapat diterima^^**

**terimakasih :***


End file.
